Dating Secrets
by Niesie's.Ace.Of.Spades
Summary: So, this is a companion piece to my "Deadly Secrest" FanFic. This is Lacy and Embry's date. It is only a OneShot. Read about Lacy and Embry's date...!


_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight, but when I take over the world in two days, the rights to Twilight will be mine! Mhwauahahaha!_

**Heyy Guys! So, this is It! The long a waited Embry/Lacy date! I'm soo excited!  
I know the date might sound cliché and everything, but I'm new to writing Romance scenes, cuz I've only ever had one boyfriend (sad, I know) and we never went on dates, actually we only hugged twice in the five months we dated and nothing more, sooo… **

**Anyway, please tell me what you think of the date and how Embry describes the whole imprinting thing. I'm not very great at writing lovey-dovey dates, so please give me some feedback.**

**Soooo… The Story/One-Shot…!**

* * *

_***-The Love of a Wolf and a Tiger-***_

"Mom, where's my black jacket?" Lacy yelled from her bedroom. She was preparing for her date with her crush tonight. And to say she was nervous is quite the understatement.

Her mother sighed and smiled amusedly, "It's either in your closet or behind your door, honey!" She called back and finished readying for her late-night hospital shift.

Lacy glanced behind her door and rolled her eyes as she saw the object of her frantic searching hanging innocently behind her door – mocking her with the time she wasted.

She stuck her head out her door and yelled a _thank you_ back to her mother. She quickly shut her bedroom door and began sorting the clothes her cousin had picked out for her to wear. She laid the blue tight fit tunic –slanted hem shirt neatly on her bed, along with the white frilly skirt that reached her knees. She grabbed the damned black jacket and set it on her pillow – glaring at it. Lastly she placed her black ankle boots at the foot of her bed.

She stepped back and smiled to herself, looking at her masterpiece. She quickly grabbed her shower things and make-up kit and rushed out her room and into the bathroom. She set her stuff on the small counter near the basin and took off her dirty clothes, throwing them in the laundry hamper.

Turning open the water in the shower, Lacy stepped in and let the lukewarm water wash away the sweatiness off her body. She relaxed as the water cascaded down her body, relaxing her tense and nervous muscles. She washed her hair with her strawberry-mint scented shampoo and conditioner and washed her body with her vanilla body wash.

Turning off the water and stepping out the shower, she wrapped a towel around her body and wrapped one around her wet hair. Lacy dried herself as best – and as fast – as she could. Her hair was still dripping wet and her body still a bit damp – so she let her eyes flicker blue. Lacy let her hands hover above her body, concentrating on lifting the water. A small ball of water formed in the palms of her hands – and she smiled to herself. With a flick of her wrists she sent the water flying in the shower. She repeated this with her hair, leaving it a bit damp and in a few knots.

_It's great to be able to do this_ She thought to her self, smiling at her reflection in the mirror.

She applied a light blush to her tanned cheeks and put a natural looking brown eye shadow on her eyes. She applied a bit of black eyeliner to her bottom lids and put light mascara on her eyelashes – making them even longer. With a finishing touch of vanilla lip ice and Roseberry lip gloss, she smiled at her natural looking reflection.

She quickly brushed her long hair, running her hair-straighterner through it to give it more volume. She picked the blue and white flowery hairclip she got by Sophy (her cousin) and pinned some of her hair to the left side of her head – leaving her side bangs hanging slightly in her eyes.

After gathering all her stuff, and making sure her towel was securely wrapped around her body, she hastily walked to her bedroom. She closed the door and quickly packed away all her belongings. She glanced at the clock and cursed under her breath – she now had forty minutes to finish getting ready and to get her nerves under control, along with all the emotions racing around her body and mind. She did _not_ want to spaz-out and shift on her date with the guy she likes.

Lacy quickly threw on her assigned outfit, and gave a sigh of relief that the weather report had said there was no rain tonight.

She was putting on her last shoe when a knock came from her door. She panicked. _What if he came early? What if I got the time wrong and he's been waiting for more than half an hour for me? What if he realized he doesn't want to go out with me and sent someone to tell me the date's cancelled?_

"Come in!" She called with a shaky voice, trying to hold her composure and shove the nervous and panic Lacy away for hiding.

Her panic set in once again as her brother walked into her room and closed the door, a frown on his normally grinning face. Her heart sunk at the sight.

_He probably told Quil to tell me the date is cancelled _She thought, her emotions running on a high wire.

"Hey Quil, wh-what can I do for ya?" She asked in an unsteady voice, forcing a smile.

"I just wanted to come tell you to be careful tonight and to have fun. And if Embry tries anything he's not supposed to, I'll hunt his ass down." He said with a smile, his tone and eyes as serious as can be.

Lacy sighed in relief, her panic vanishing from her mind. She stood up and walked over to her brother and gave him a hug. He hugged her back.

"Don't worry; I don't think he will try anything. And if he does; you can do what you want, just remember to leave some for Soph, Fall and Ale. Besides, I can take care of myself." She gave a nervous smile as she pulled back.

Quil laughed at the thought of one of his beset friends lying helplessly at the hands of his younger cousin. He smiled down at his little sister and almost frowned at her attire.

_At least the skirt isn't __**that**__ short_ He thought.

His gaze travelled to the smile on her face, and he could see how nervous she really is. He saw how she absentmindedly began wringing her hands, a nervous habit she and he had earned from their mother.

"Hey, don't be so nervous. Everything's gonna go smoothly, thrust me: Embry's been planning this since last week. And so far he has everything planned out perfectly. He's already nervous about the whole thing – and about what will happen to him if something goes wrong – so you don't need to be nervous. Just…go with the flow and be yourself, that's the main thing Embry likes." He assured, stuffing his hands in his cut-off jean's pockets.

Lacy smiled and dropped her fiddling hands. _He's nervous too? How sweet!_

"Wait, he only asked me out three days ago. How come you said he's been planning this since last week?" She quirked an eyebrow.

Quil's face flushed. _Damn, she wasn't suppose to know that_

"I- we, uhm he… What's that mom? I couldn't hear you!" He stuttered bolting out Lacy's room and down the hall.

Lacy shook her head at her brother's antics; he could have such a big mouth at times.

She glanced at the clock on her bedside table, which read _17:55_. Embry would be picking her up in five-minutes!

"Shoot!" She mumbled, searching for her phone and keys. She heard the door bell ring and her brother's heavy foot steps walking down the hall. She found her phone and keys underneath her pillow and slipped them into her jacket pocket. Before leaving her room, she took one last glance at herself in the mirror and nodded. She could do this.

Slowly she walked down the hall and as the front door came in to view; her heart began to thump wildly in her chest.

She saw her brother greet his friend and she was surprised at how handsome her date looked. She was so used to him (and the rest of the guys) wearing jean cut-offs and no shirt, that she was stunned at the sight of her crush.

Embry sported a pair of full-length black jeans and a brown V-neck shirt with a white short-sleeved button up shirt (not tucked in or buttoned up) along with a pair of white and black sneakers. His hair was a bit spiked up and in his left hand he held a white daisy.

_How sweet_ Lacy thought as she saw the small flower in Embry's much larger hand – the white of the flower contrasting off his russet skin.

Embry looked up as he heard footsteps coming down his best friend's hall, and he was stunned to silence – ending his conversation with Quil – the minute he saw his beautiful Imprint standing shyly in the doorway. Her long dark mane shining in the light of the room; emphasizing her high cheekbones as she smiled at him – causing him to return the smile as lovingly as he could.

Quil stared at his silenced friend then followed Embry's gaze across the room; landing on his younger sibling. He refrained from rolling his eyes, knowing that that is how Imprinted wolves act around their imprints. He knew for a fact that he would be the same once his beloved Claire was old enough. He smiled as he thought of the time he'd be spending with his very younger best friend the up-coming weekend.

"Hey, you look…beautiful." Embry spoke as he stared at Lacy in awe. The entire world vanished around him as he saw the dark tint rising to her cheeks – knowing that she was blushing because of what he had said made him one of the happiest wolves on the planet.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." Lacy said as she walked towards her crush and her date for the evening – the tug in her chest lessening the closer she got to him.

The two of them stared at one another- forgetting everything and everyone around them. Quil cleared his throat and awkwardly gestured for Lacy and Embry to head out.

Lacy blushed and looked down, staring at her shoes. Embry rolled his eyes and slightly glared at his best friend for interrupting the moment with his Imprint.

"Well, I hope you two have fun. Have her back home before ten, Embry, and I won't hurt you." Quil stated as he held the white door open, ushering the two teens out.

Lacy glared at her bother for assigning her a curfew earlier than her actual one. Embry nodded to Quil and sighed when Quil closed the door. He listened as his best friend's footsteps disappeared down the hall and the reassuring _click_ of his bedroom door being closed.

Embry turned to Lacy and held out the white daisy to her. She smiled and took it from his hand, her fingers brushing against his, ever so slightly. She brought the flower up to her nose and breathed in the nice smell.

"Thank you, Embry." She smiled at him, watching as his eyes lit up and his mouth turned up to smile back at her.

"You're welcome."

"Would you help me?" Lacy gestured the flower towards her ear, asking him to help her place it behind her right ear.

"Sure." He took the flower from her grasp, their fingers brushing against the others again, and tucked the flower behind her ear. He smiled down at her, the urge to just hold her trying to overwhelm him. Luckily, he was strong enough to restrain himself.

"Let's get going." He shyly slipped his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. _Maybe hand-holding could work. _He thought, leading Lacy towards his mother's truck (which he had asked to borrow for the night, and having to explain to his mother that he was taking a girl out on a date; and then having to deal with her ecstatic behavior).

Lacy followed him, staring at their intertwined hands and smiling to herself – feeling ecstatic. She took deep breathes to calm her emotions, they weren't even at the destination yet and she already almost shifted! What is it that this boy does to her emotions?

After they were both in the confines of the green truck, Embry started it up and drove down her driveway, down the street, passed the turn-off to Sophy's house and onto the man road towards the town.

He stopped and parked the car in the empty beach-parking lot and got out, quickly jogging to her side of the truck and opening the door for her. Lacy smiled at him and took his offered hand, gingerly stepping out of the truck. Embry closed the door behind her and pulled a basket out from the back of the truck and laced his fingers with Lacy's as he led her down towards the beach.

Lacy smiled and giggled as Embry laid down a checkered blanket, placed the basket in the middle and pulled her down to sit next to him. He pulled out two white candles and lit them, placing them on either side of the basket.

_Totally cliché _She thought.

"I… uhm, I wasn't sure what to do, so I asked Leah to help me plan this, since she knows you better than I do, and she told me to keep it simple… so I hope you don't think this is cliché or something, cuz I'm not really sure what girls think or like, even though Leah's in Jake's pack and I can see into her mind, it doesn't really help… And I'm rambling, sorry." He laughed nervously, staring down at the colored blocks then back at Lacy's eyes. Her eyes held laughter and amusement.

"Thing is, I really want you to enjoy this and not put this on your 'Worst Dates' list." He looked down at the blanket again, unable to meet his Imprint's gaze.

"Embry, I love clichés, really. And this is the second date I've ever went on in my entire existence, so I don't have a list of worst dates. Besides, this is really nice." Lacy stated with a smile, bringing Embry's attention back to her. He smiled at her, a toothy smile, and she smiled back.

Gosh, he loved when she smiled at him like that!

Embry unpacked the basket, setting neatly wrapped food on the blanket, along with eating utensils and paper plates and plastic cups. He served the food he prepared (with the help of Emily) and the two of them ate in a comfortable silence, listening to the soft crashing of the ocean's waves and the crickets _cricking_ in the forest and the soft _cracking _of the two candles.

After they ate, Embry packed everything away, excluding the two candles and the blanket. They both laid on their backs and stared up at the sky, the twinkling starts winking at them from the dark canvas. Their hands, interwoven with each other, placed between them, Lacy's head resting on Embry's shoulder as they stared up at the sky; pointing out the few constellations they could make out.

"This is so nice." Lacy whispered as she stared up at the sky, sinking in to Embry's shoulder like a puzzle piece. _It's like we're made for each other _She thought.

"Yeah, it is." Embry's husky voice replied as he shifted his gaze from the sky to his Imprint's face; watching her glinting eyes glide over the sky.

_This is it, I should tell her before I chicken out _He thought, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Nellie, I need to tell you something." He said as he gently sat up, keeping a firm hold on Lacy's hand.

Lacy followed his movements and crossed her legs, staring at Embry and waiting for him to continue.

He took in a deep breath and stared in to her brown/green eyes, letting the word spill out of his mouth, and heart, leaving no room for interruptions. "You're my imprint."

Lacy tilted her head to the side, confusion washing over her face as she looked at her crush. "What's an 'imprint'?"

"An imprint is a wolf's soul mate. The one person that we live for and would do anything for. When a wolf imprints the imprint becomes the wolf's entire world. You would do anything for her, be anything for her. If the imprint is hurt or in danger, the wolf would know or would feel that something's not right. You're tied to this one person and when you're not near or with her, you feel like something's missing." The words spilled out from his mouth, their origins unknown to Embry.

He watched Lacy for a response, clutching her onto her hands for dear life, fearing that she would take it negatively. He watched as she processed his words, different emotions flicking through her eyes and her grip on his hands tightening.

_I'm his imprint? His soul mate? Wow! OMW! _Lacy gripped Embry's hands, trying to focus on one single emotion to keep from shifting in front of him.

"I-I'm your imprint? Your soul mate?" Lacy asked, stunned and still gripping his hands.

Embry nodded slowly, still waiting for a reaction _So far, so good _He thought.

"Are you sure?" Lacy inched her head forwards, staring in to his eyes and seeing nothing but truth and adoration.

Embry laughed and nodded his head. "I'm a hundred percent sure that you're my imprint. There's no one else like you."

He watched as she let his words sink in, watching as the emotions flashed through her eyes until just one emotion remained. An emotion that made him feel like the luckiest shape-shifter on the planet…

Without warning, he felt soft lips on his and his entire body was set on fire. He smiled into the kiss and moved his lips along with his Imprint's.

That one emotion he saw, the emotion that made him feel like the luckiest shape-shifter in the world, the emotion that countless of his brothers wish to see when they explain imprinting…

Love

* * *

**Please Review. Reviews = Happy Authors. Happy Authors = More Inspiration. More Inspiration = Faster Updates!**

**loll**

**~*Loviez  
…Niesie…**


End file.
